Tout va se mêler
by HuhuYouDontKnowMe
Summary: Depuis la citée blanche, Pippin ne pense qu'à son cousin Merry. Plein d'inquiétude, il lui communique ses sentiments. (texte basé sur les paroles de la chanson)


**_La maison est derrière, le monde est devant_**

 ** _Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends._**

 ** _A travers l'ombre, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit._**

 ** _Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit._**

 ** _Brume est nuage noyés dans l'obscurité,_**

 ** _Tout vas se mêler, tout va, se mêler._**

Nous avons laissé notre maison derrière. Comment avons-nous pu ? Je sais, nous ne pouvions point imaginer pas vrai ? Bien sûr, le voyage fut fantastique. Même un Hobbit, qu'il soit Touque ou non, ne peut imaginer un tel périple.

C'est étrange de se le dire : depuis le début une telle Terre était là, devant nous, simplement au-delà de la Conté. Aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu ne serait –ce que croire à l'existence de tels enchantements pas vrai ? Car nous avions appris à nous contenter de nos prés verdoyants, de nos belles forêts ainsi de nos trous douillets. Et voilà qu'on se retrouve d'un jour à l'autre au milieu d'un périple que même un homme n'aurait pu accomplir. Ni toi, ni moi, n'aurions pu nous représenter tous ces chemins, tous ces sentiers ainsi que les infinies issues de notre parcours qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Si nous ne nous étions pas fait attraper par les orcs, nous n'aurions pas rencontré les treants. Je frissonne, car cette constatation me fait penser que la mort de Boromir fut nécessaire pour obtenir celle de Saroumane. Et même, même, mon tendre cousin, si nous n'étions pas allé voler ces carottes et ces choux ; tu t'imagines ? Tu nous vois faire les quatre cent coups à Hobbitebourg alors que… que le monde est en si grand danger.

Mais nous voilà, au milieu de ce tumulte, je verse des larmes en ayant malgré moi la vision des hommes baignant dans leur propre sang. Je me perds dans la brume, dans la poussière soulevée par les galops du Rohan. Cette couverture empêchant la lumière de briller va-t-elle un jour se retirer ?

Il le faut bien, tout a une fin, même l'Ombre, non ?

Et puis, nous allons nous battre, tous. Je suis chevalier tu sais… Le premier hobbit chevalier je parie. Et toi ? Oh, je t'en prie, ne fonce pas dans la bataille ! Tu es conscient que nous ne sommes pas une race guerrière. Mais tu es capable de réussir à l'ignorer simplement car la fois en paix qui t'anime est sans fin. Malgré la peur, tu dois te dire que ta vie n'est rien face au prix de cette guerre. Je peux comprendre ceci. J'ai le même sentiment. Cependant, contrairement à toi, je suis bien trop poltron pour me jeter entre le fracas des lames.

Vais-je mourir ? Auras-tu à continuer sans moi ?

Et bien sûr la continuité de mes lamentations et de mes craintes me font m'inquiéter pour le reste de la Communauté. Ce sont les plus puissants guerriers de leurs race ; mais je ne peux retenir mes frissons : Boromir l'était lui aussi. Et si… et si défaire le mal voulais dire tous vous perdre ? Nous perdre… Je ne peux me débarrasser cet affreux songe : Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli perdus dans la grande bataille, Gandalf ne survivant pas à son combat contre le roi magicien… et nous, innocents hobbits, écrasés sans plus de considération. Je ne supporterai pas de partir si vite, encore moins de finir seul, seul sous un ciel sans étoile, debout sur une colline nue, couverte d'une herbe froide, la pâle lumière de la lune n'éclairant plus que mes joues trempées.

Redressant mon visage vers le ciel, je constate l'avancée que l'Ombre à prise en seulement quelques minutes. Les carreaux salles de la fenêtre derrière laquelle je me trouve encrassent la blancheur de la cité royale qui m'apparaît alors comme enveloppée d'une brume jaunâtre. J'ose faire trainer mon regard jusqu'au-delà de la ville. Il semblerait que la chaîne de montagne du Mordor se dresse face à nous, ses sommets couverts de nuages orageux ; l'horizon se résumant à un trait profondément noir.

Ainsi, ciel et terre se sont mêlés.

C'est parfaitement palpable : bientôt, plein de rage, homme et bête se massacrerons, juste là, où mes yeux se sont posés. Je sens déjà la chair, la poussière, les cris. Je frisonne tant. En boucle dans ma tête se répètent les images du choc des armées, du sang. Et bien plus fluide que les nuages dans les cieux, rajoutant une couche à ce brouillard, je perçois la mort. Elle est déjà là, Elle a déjà tout recouvert : les brins d'herbes, les cailloux, les remparts, les armures… Elle est le lien avec tout. Ce tout, qui vas dégueulassement se mêlé :

L'air, la rage, la chair, la poussière, les cris, les armées d'hommes, les armées de bêtes, les nuages, les armes, le brouillard, et bien sûr… le trépas.

Sans différence, aveuglés par la noirceur : tout se mêlera.

voilà, voilà; une petite review pour donner votre avis?


End file.
